


Goodbye, 2B.

by KaZe0100



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Star Ocean
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaZe0100/pseuds/KaZe0100
Summary: So, I've been playing a fuck ton of Star Ocean Anamnesis. 2B is a collab character, and I've tried the gacha for several time. But just yesterday, I decided to give up. So here's a really theatrical version I guess.





	Goodbye, 2B.

KaZe was in the forest. He looked around, waiting for 2B. It felt as if he had waited there for hours. Ever since she had arrived, he used all the gems he could get to try and pull her. But, this message, he needed to give her. He waited and he waited, until finally, the manifestation of 2B appeared right in front of him.

"2B..." said he quietly.

"What is it?" responded 2B.

"I-I'm sorry. Over the past days, I've been rolling the gacha for you, but I can't even get close to you." KaZe took a deep breath. "No matter how many gems I get, I never can get you."

"Well, I'm still here, so what's wrong?"

"2B... I'm sorry... I think... I think I want to save for A2..." sniffed KaZe.

2B said nothing. KaZe couldn't read her blind-folded face, all she did was begin to walk closer to him. KaZe looked up, she was removing her visor. A tear came down his face as he only stared at her. "Wipe those tears." said she quietly. KaZe did as he was told, as he wiped them, 2B grabbed his right hand.

"What're you-"

"Don't say a word. Because it's my turn." she looked him in the eyes, "It's alright."

KaZe was confused, but he let her continue, "The point is that you tried to get me, because I'm a limited edition collab character. I'm just fine with that if you're giving up on me. Someone else will always be able to lend you my power."

"But it won't be you... The you I'm talking to." said KaZe.

"And that's just fine. I may not be summoned by you, but my current memories will always be transferred to the other 2B's memories. I may be a manifestation, but I'll make sure that every single of the summoned 2B's will recognize you." 2B looked at KaZe's hand, and put her visor into it. She then closed his fingers, she looked back up into his eyes. But now, tears were coming down her eyes.

"2B..."

"So what're you waiting for?" sniffed 2B, "Go and farm for A2." she said with a smile as she let go of his hands. Now she was beginning to fade.

KaZe clenched his fist 2B kept her smile, "Go on." said she. KaZe turned back and began walking, he was feeling more confident now. KaZe had his new resolve... get A2. As he walked he felt something... it was the sense to look back. When he did, all he saw was the last of 2B fading away.

That was all that was needed, KaZe fell to his knees, his hands in the dirt. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as rain began to fall. KaZe tried to hold his emotions in, but he just couldn't, every single ounce of sadness that had stored up in him was coming out. He started screaming, not one of physical pain, but one of emotional pain, one of sorrow. 

And there he screamed...

 


End file.
